


In Dreams

by kaybeegtg



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Fade Sex, Fade Tongue, Post-Game(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybeegtg/pseuds/kaybeegtg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by  Karini from /r/Solasmancers</p><p>Inspired by the Cupid and Psyche myth.  Post game, a shadowy figure visits Lavellan in the fade every night to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karini/gifts).



> <3
> 
> My first try at smut! Please be kind.

She searched the Fade for Solas every night since his sudden departure. What had started as an enraged need for explanation--a _reason_ \--had softened to an unbearable longing for even the slightest indication that he was okay, somewhere out there. 

But he was never there. 

She hadn’t been alone, however. It had come to her as a wisp on the first night. A shadow whispering warmth, sunshine, and hope. She had negligently brushed aside the nagging reminder that demons would be preying on emotionally compromised mages and had allowed it to fill her with its beautiful words, a beacon of light in the overwhelming darkness. She needed that much. She deserved that much.

She wasn’t quite sure if _it_...no... if _he_ \--as she was slowly coming to realize--was some sort of spirit, perhaps of compassion, hope, or maybe even of forgiveness. But no matter what he was, he was her salvation during those lonely nights. He offered her sanctuary from her thoughts. A welcome distraction from her feelings of anger, betrayal, confusion, insecurity… 

But kind words weren’t enough anymore. She needed more to fill the void left within her.

For so many nights she had begged him to assume a form she could more easily identify with. A solid body that could hold her and offer the physical comfort she hadn’t felt in so long. For so many nights he had denied her. 

But tonight was different.

She found herself yet again in the Fade’s mimicry of the rotunda in Skyhold, the place she would always come back to in her dreams. Pressing a wistful palm to the mural that graced the walls, her heart lightened as she felt the predictably familiar presence approach.

“Lethallin,” she started, turning to greet her friend. “I--” she stopped, her head spinning at the sight of him. 

He was there, solid, standing just out of reach. It was still him, she knew, but instead of a wisp, he came to her as a hooded figure. Tall, lean, and strong. Though his face was cast in a shadow that hid his mysterious features, a staggering intensity radiated from his being. Silent. Reluctant. Ardent.

“I know this is what you wanted, da’len, but...” the hesitant whisper of his voice trailed off as she smiled at him.

Finally. He had arrived, offering what she had been longing for despite his feeble objections.

Forcing the painfully recurrent thoughts of Solas to the deepest corners of her mind, she resolved her attention on he who was before her. He, who would relieve that guilt, that pain, that heartache.

She blinked her heavy lids and glanced down at the silken robe tied loosely around her narrow hips, her hands brushing suggestively over the smooth material and imagining his hands doing the same. She raised her chin, boldly willing his shadowed eyes to behold the longing in hers. Her desperate need for him. 

Her fragile heart was awakening, fluttering its wings in a wild attempt to escape her breast. She gulped, suppressing a shiver from both fear and exhilaration, and dared to glide a delicate hand to the sash at her waist. His hooded face never turned away as she pulled slowly, ever so slowly, allowing the robe to melt away in an open invitation to him. Offering her bare body, her gratitude, her vulnerability, her desire. 

His chest rose and fell beneath the cloak with a fierce, raw hunger that made her heart race in guilty pleasure, savoring the effect she was having on him. He wanted this as much as she did.

Releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, she closed the gap between them in one slow stride, the tips of her bare breasts gently tantalizing his chest. His fists tightened at his sides as her breath mingled with his, the robe laying abandoned and forgotten in the haze of the Fade behind her.

The exquisite agony of their sudden proximity sent waves of desire crashing through her veins, igniting her senses. In futile defiance, she turned her chin up to his, taunting him to touch her first, _yearning_ for him to touch her first, challenging the flimsy mask of reluctance he had worn for so many nights. She shuddered in anticipation, equally detesting and relishing this calm before the storm. 

His ragged breath teased the delicate curve of her exposed neck, sending her inhibited willpower into a heavenly free-fall far outmatched by his impervious restraint. Easily conceding her self-imposed challenge, she raised a tentative hand to his chest, taking his small, shuddering gasp for permission. 

She splayed her tiny fingers against the coarse fabric of his cloak, dazedly watching it mold to her longing touch, savoring his warmth against her skin. Hypnotized, mana surged from her palm, casting a dazzling current of gentle electricity, a brilliant shower of scintillating sparks crackling playfully across the surface of his chest. His muscles twitched beneath her hand’s electric caress as the other joined in the exploration up and down his unmoving arms, over the fabric stretched tautly across his broad shoulders and back, circling back to the pounding at the center of his chest. 

No matter how insistent her hands, _his_ remained frustratingly at his sides, white knuckles fisted in the fabric of his cloak. 

She couldn’t bear it. She needed to feel his hands on her skin, to experience his extraordinary self-control unshackled, joining in her quest for euphoric oblivion. She was already dripping in anticipation, the ache between her legs begging, starving for his touch to be the answer to her misery. She turned her face toward his hidden eyes, silently pleading for his hands, his lips, _anything_ … 

_“Please,”_ she sighed, her voice cracking in desperation.

But he remained stubbornly still and silent. _Fine_ , she thought, matching his stubbornness. If he wouldn't touch her, she needed to witness the struggle to resist in his eyes, to know that he could barely contain himself. Resolved, she slowly grasped the cloth of his hood, ready to reveal his face…

_Blink._

In an instant, he broke his restraint and the silence between them, releasing a choked groan against her bare collarbone as he finally allowed himself to touch her, his face remaining a mystery in the shadow of his hood. But instead of returning her eager caresses, he took a step back, closed his hands firmly around her wrists, and wrenched them down between their chests, preventing any further movement. Swallowing hard, he bowed his head in a struggle to catch his breath as the lightning on her fingertips fizzled out in apprehension. 

Her mind reeled as her senses returned in a flood of regret. The spell had been broken, her wild passion turning quickly into humiliation. Had she pushed too far? Ruined the only comfort she had known in the last few weeks?

Frantically trying to repair the situation, she whispered, “Lethallin, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

At her strangled apology, he shook his hooded head and tenderly raised her hands to his lips, shadowed in the hood of his cloak. 

“The fault is mine,” he breathed, as he brushed the hidden lips lightly over her knuckles before releasing them. 

And without another word, he was gone.

 

\-----

 

He didn’t return for three nights. For the first time since defeating Corypheus, she had been forced to explore the Fade alone, her miserable thoughts of Solas now compounded by regret over the loss of her friend. What had she done? Maybe she had misread him and he hadn’t wanted it, after all. How could she have forced herself so brazenly onto an unwilling participant? She would never be able to forgive herself. She was humiliated.

At the very least, she thought on the fourth night, her humiliation was now a replacement distractor against her worries about Solas.

Still, she found herself returning to the Fade-version of the rotunda, more out of habit than for any real hope of finding information. With a withered spirit, she leaned on her hands for support on the desk in the center of the room, hanging her head in defeat. This routine was useless. Why did she still keep returning?

Suddenly, two hands appeared on either side of hers, the length of a warm body crushing firmly against her back, molding itself to her, pressing the fronts of her thighs into the edge of the desk.

“Don’t turn around,” a harsh voice rasped in her ear as she stumbled to regain her balance.

She stiffened in surprise, his body trapping hers, not allowing her to disobey even if she had wanted to. At any other time she would have been terrified of the number of demons who could have snuck up on her unawares. But she recognized this warm presence. It was him. 

A victorious sigh escaped her smiling lips as his hands dragged roughly along hers, up her arms, and over her shoulders. Without the desk to support her, she was sure her weakened knees would have collapsed from the dizzying sensation left by those strong hands that teased the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. He brushed her hair away to expose her vulnerability to his mouth, his hot breath sending shivers across her skin, as he exhaled, “I couldn’t stay away from you.”

She tilted her head to the side, giving him greater access as he tugged the collar of her sleeping gown down, over her shoulder. A soft moan escaped her as he pressed his lips to her uncovered flesh, burning her skin, sending waves of heat coursing throughout the rest of her.

“Are you sure this is what you truly want?” he continued from behind her, a hint of a threat in his voice. To match his tone, his hand splayed across her throat, the fingertips tickling the ridge of her jaw while his other hand snaked around her waist to support her faltering body. 

She hesitated for a moment, not sure she could answer aloud. In fact, she wasn’t sure she was able to say _anything_ aloud, with her senses shutting down to allow for the free passage of ecstasy throughout her body. She closed her eyes and swallowed, struggling to find her voice.

“Yes,” she croaked. “Please.” 

“You must not see my face,” the rich gravel in his warning rumbled against her back. “If you do, I will have to leave forever. Do you understand?”

She arched her back, pressing herself impatiently against the hardness she felt between the crease of her ass. The fingers on the flat of her belly brushed just under her breast and she whimpered a soft, desperate “yes.”

Her confirmation was all he needed. 

With a feral growl, his hand plunged across her body through the opening of her robe. He kneaded her breast and teased her nipple as his mouth devoured the curve of her neck, finally reflecting the fierce hunger she had felt only days before. One of the fingers at her jaw dragged across her lower lip and she drew it between her teeth, biting down softly and caressing the nip with her tongue. She felt wanton and easy as she continued to roll her hips back against the bulge he pressed into her bottom, grinding harder, taunting him to free it from his breeches. 

Why did her breath seem to abandon her when she needed it most? Her senses were drugged, languid and out of control as he continued to trail his lips along her ear, neck, and shoulder, his teeth nibbling at her sensitive flesh between each fiery kiss. 

One hand moved deftly down to the hem of her robe, and urged the fabric slowly up her thigh, teasing just inches from where she ached, already drenched and ripe. From behind her, she heard his breath catch, and she was sure he could feel the heat emanating from her--her salacious desire for him.

She bit her lip to suppress a cry of relief as his fingers found their mark. They glided effortlessly across her bare, slick cunt, exploring and tormenting every fold and crevice as she arched herself against his insistent hand. His fingers circled her sensitive clit, coaxing her closer and closer to wild abandon as she fumbled blindly with the laces of his breeches behind her. 

He brushed her clumsy attempt aside, sliding his hand out from between her legs, and thrust his fist in the hair at her nape, gently yet firmly pushing forward to bend her over the desk in front of her. With his free hand, he flipped the flimsy material of her robe up onto her back, obscenely exposing her, _all_ of her, to his hungry eyes. If she had been awake, she would have shied away, hiding her body in embarrassment. But in the Fade, she was shameless, even proud, to let his eyes feast upon her. As if the sight had finally sent him over the edge, she felt him tear his breeches open behind her, freeing his erection from its confines. 

The free hand that wasn’t still tangled securely in her hair groped the firm, round globe of her ass, fingers pressing into her flesh, pushing, pulling, squeezing. She could feel him stroke the head of his cock, rubbing it firmly back and forth against her throbbing slit, coating it in her desire as her legs trembled and parted for him. It was almost too much to bear. She groaned, squirming against him, desperate to feel him inside of her, needing him to fill her to the brim. His fist tightened in her hair as he nudged himself teasingly between her lips without entering, denying her moans of protest with a soft “No. Patience.” 

His reminder seemed to be more for himself than for her. He took a long, tortured breath, and stepped back, his urgency abating. He released her hair, gently brushing his fingers through it as his other hand tugged the sash at her waist that was already dangling wantonly from her hips.

“Your body deserves to be worshipped,” he whispered, brushing his lips against the elegant point of her ear. “Slowly...” he trailed off as he snaked the sash out of position, trailing it along her body and up to her face, tying it softly over her eyes. Blindfolded.

“And gently…”

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if she should be suspicious that she wasn’t permitted to see him. But no. She couldn’t protest now. He was the only answer to the shadows that Solas left in her heart, the only cure to the unrepentant pain that lingered,even now. Damn him, she thought. She needed this, to lose herself in this ecstasy.  


Before she could give it any more thought, he whipped her around to face him, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss that cleared her agonized mind completely. He wrapped her in his arms and shifted her backward onto the desk, lifting her effortlessly to seat her upon it. His mouth tormented and enticed hers as his tongue traced her lips, flicking at the crease while he ran his hands endlessly up and down over her thighs, her sides, and back again.

Blind to the world, her other senses were heightened, the heat of his touch blazing on her skin. She ran her hands across his broad chest, the ribbed fabric sending tiny shocks into her palm. His mouth moved on hers, growing more demanding as she scrambled to remove the burden of his tunic. She moaned in protest as he tore his mouth from hers, lifting the fabric over his head.

Her hands ran feverishly over his bare skin as his mouth returned not to her lips, but down her neck and to her breasts, closing hard over her nipples. He pulled, sending electric waves through her body as she leaned back on her elbows and wrapped her ankles around his waist. She was mindless, lost in in the darkness of her wanting, throwing her head back and arching her body closer to his, drawing his hardness against the pulsing heat between her parted thighs. She leaned forward, reaching for his cock, stroking her fingers over the length of him, his breathing becoming more and more labored with each insistent caress.

She relinquished her entire body to him as he leaned over her, covering her lips with his once again. He drove his tongue into her mouth, threatening to bruise her lips as he slid a long, delicate finger into her dampness, his thumb teasing her clit, urging her closer and closer to the edge.

A choked sob escaped her as he removed his fingers to finally press the tip of his cock to her opening. He hovered over her, easing himself slowly and gently, his shuddering breath evidence of his struggle to resist burying himself full-length into her warmth. Unable to stand the anticipation, grasped his shoulders, clinging to him for support as she begged him for a second time, _“Please.”_

Her words tore a silent groan from him and he submitted, submerging himself into her, plunging again and again until they were both mindless with a wild need, both reaching out for the same goal, together. His fingers continued to stroke her clit between them as he pumped inside her, steadily increasing the tempo of his strokes, until she cried in ecstasy. 

Her nails bit into his shoulders, bucking against him as she arched her back, the heat within her exploding in waves of euphoria. Fire crackling at her fingertips as she momentarily lost control of her magic, the divine, rhythmic spasms slowly subsiding. 

She shivered, still lost in oblivion as he shoved his fingers into her hair, kissing her with fiery urgency as he drove into her one last time. The hunger in that kiss combined with the shudder of his body against hers made her clasp him to her tighter, revelling in the delicious sensation of their bodies perfectly entwined and utterly spent.

They stayed tangled in each others’ arms for an eternity as they both struggled to regulate their breathing before he pushed himself away from her.

“You are exquisite,” he whispered as he cradled her face in his warm hands, brushing his lips softly over hers. Her exhaustion, the aching tenderness of his kiss, and the way his thumbs lightly caressed her cheekbones crumbled her defenses and humiliating tears welled in her still-covered eyes.

She thought this could make her forget about him, but she was thinking of him now, more than ever. The embarrassing tears spilled below the sash that still blinded eyes, and he pressed his lips to her cheeks, kissing the tears away.

“Please, vhenan,” he groaned, his voice pained, almost begging. “ _Please_ don’t let him hurt you anymore. You deserve so much more.”

_Vhenan._

She sat upright, pushing him back, away from her. “Why would you call me that?” she snapped, sharply.

And suddenly, all the suspicion she had ignored came crashing back. Questions she should have asked sooner raced through her mind as she resolved herself to ignore his warning. 

“No,” he whispered. 

But it was too late.

She snatched the sash from her eyes, revealing the true form of her “friend.”

Him. Solas.

“You?” she asked, the realization thick in her voice. “The whole time?” 

She wasn’t sure what to feel. Betrayed? Used? Tricked? Yet still somehow relieved that she had found him. That _he_ had found _her._ Elated. Hopeful.

But Creators, was she angry.

He backed away, pulling up his breeches, a sad, regretful look on his face. “I had to ensure you were alright. I couldn’t leave knowing that I had been the cause of your anguish.”

Pulling her robe back up over her shoulder, she stepped forward as he took more steps back.

“Where have you been?” The tears returned, her confusing mixture of emotions overwhelming her. “You promised me,” she accused, half-sobbing, half-yelling. “You promised you’d explain everything!”

“I’m so sorry,” his voice cracked in pain as he continued to back further into the fog of the Fade. “I should not have returned.”

He turned his back to her, his last warning ringing in her ears.

_You must not see my face. If you do, I will have to leave forever._

“Wait!” she cried, taking one last step toward him, her hand outstretched.

And suddenly he was a wolf. A hulking, white wolf, disappearing through the haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in payment for karini's gorgeous portrait she drew of my Lavellan, Revas!
> 
> Check out her tumblr: http://karininini.tumblr.com/post/112654058141/girltriesgames-lavellan-revas-based-on-her


End file.
